


Breaking News

by keinekatze132



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, I’m sorry, M/M, This is crack, also there is a bunch of clones in this but they all only have one line or so, so im not tagging them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keinekatze132/pseuds/keinekatze132
Summary: Anakin is voted sexiest Jedi of the year. Rex finds out when he confiscates a magazine in the mess hall.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Breaking News

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old trope but I decided to have some fun with it. For context: Anakin and Rex are having a secret relationship in this so it could technically take place some time after my other Rexwalker fic.

It had been a calm day so far and Rex was in a good mood when he went to the mess hall for lunch. He was looking forward to a relaxed afternoon as there was only a single strategy meeting planned that day. He took a tray and looked around for a place to sit down. Jesse was sitting at the other end of the room with Echo, Fives, Kix and Hardcase, so Rex made his way across the room. 

When he came closer he noticed they were all discussing something that was laying in the middle of the table. He could already hear his brothers laughing halfway across the room. Curiously he placed his tray on the table and squeezed himself next to Jesse on the bench.

“Rex you won’t believe what Echo and Fives fond” Jesse greeted him.

“What is it?” Rex asked amused.

Jesse shoved the magazine they had been looking at towards him and Rex almost choked. The cover was a picture of Anakin posing shirtless while holding up some obviously fake battle droid heads. His boyfriend was looking at the camera in a way that made Rex’s palms sweat and he could have sworn he was wearing a little make-up. ‘Sexiest Jedi of the year: Discover some new sides of the infamous General Skywalker’ the headline announced.

“He did what now?” Rex asked before he could stop himself.

“That’s not all” Hardcase laughed. “Look at the shooting they did!” He turned the magazine to the right pages.

It was worse than Rex could have imagined. It looked like half the magazine was filled with different pictures of Anakin. In some of them he was photographed in fighting poses barely clothed or posing with his lightsaber in obscene ways. In others he was shown training after someone had put oil on his abs. It was a lot to take in. 

“I finally get why you are so obsessed with the General, Rex” Jesse joked.

“I’m not” Rex replied automatically.

Everyone at the table made some choking sounds as if they were suppressing laughter. For the first time in his life Rex was contemplating killing a brother. 

“Where did you get that from anyway?” he asked, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt. 

“I think we shouldn’t share our source” Fives said mysteriously.

Rex sighed and decided to overhear that for now. He took a deep breath and tried to get some authority back into his voice. “Well, this is hardly appropriate” he said. “I did expect more from all of you”.

It seemed to work as the mood at the table immediately got more serious. Echo and Fives looked somehow embarrassed and Kix immediately sat up a little straighter. Only Jesse didn’t seem impressed. “Come on Rex don’t be such a killjoy!” he said. 

Rex shook his head. “I’m confiscating this” he announced and grabbed the magazine.

“Oh come on!” Jesse said, but Rex left the table without any further discussion.

“You think we’re in trouble?” he could hear Echo asking behind him.

“I think the General is in trouble” Jesse replied followed by laughter.

Rex gritted his teeth and forced himself not to look back and argue. 

Rex went straight to the General’s room. Anakin was sitting at his desk fidgeting with a small electronical device that looked like he just had made it himself. He looked up when Rex entered and greeted him with a smile. 

Without any words Rex slapped the magazine on the desk. Anakin smirked when he saw what it was.

“Are you asking me for an autograph?” he asked playfully. 

Rex kept staring at him silently.

“You know you didn’t have to go through all the trouble to buy this, right? You could have just asked me to take my shirt off” Anakin teased.

Rex sighed. His boyfriend had a talent for testing his patience. “Anakin” he asked, “why did I have to confiscate this from my men?” 

Anakin shrugged. “I think you should ask your men” he said.

Rex crossed his arms and lifted an eyebrow. “Come on, you get how this is weird, right?” he asked.

Anakin raised his hands defensively. “All right, all right” he said. “I lost a bet and Ahsoka made me sign up for the contest as a joke” he explained. “Didn’t think I would win anyway.”

Rex’s expression softened a little. It was not like he was actually mad, he would just have preferred a bit of a warning. 

“Also, it’s for charity” Anakin continued. “I couldn’t say no to that, I’m a virtuous Jedi after all!”

Rex snorted. “Right” he said.

“And you must admit, I am the sexiest Jedi of them all” he said, pretending to pose a little. 

“At least you are the most full-of-yourself Jedi of them all” Rex replied but he could hardly keep a smile off his face. 

Anakin looked like he was trying to think of a good comeback, but the two of them were interrupted by the sound of Anakin’s comm link beeping. He signaled Rex with a gesture to stay silent as he answered it. 

“Master?” Ahsoka’s voice asked, “Where are you?”

“On my way, snips” Anakin replied. He turned off the comm and winked at Rex who shook his head in pretend displeasure.

“Well,” he said as he grabbed a pen, “I should have been at the hangar about 10 minutes ago”. He signed the magazine in a way that looked practiced and handed it back to Rex who grabbed it as a reflex. “See you at the strategy meeting later” he said and left. 

Rex looked after him in confusion. The entire exchange felt a little unreal. He looked at the magazine he was still holding. He supposed there was no harm in keeping it. Well, obviously there was. If anyone found out, he would be the laughing stock of the entire grand army. He sighed and rolled it together in a way that the cover was no longer visible. After all, no one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Somehow I fell in love with this pairing. Also, I feel like you should know that I spent like half an hour on wookieepedia to find out that mess halls are called mess halls in star wars.  
> Follow me on Tumblr [@ahsoka-dyke](https://ahsoka-dyke.tumblr.com/) to scream with me about star wars! As always, English is not my first language, so feel free to point out any mistakes.


End file.
